


A So-Devoted Partner

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Monsters, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tribadism, and i refuse to believe grimmsnarl is 4'11, god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hales' most beloved Pokemon is her trusty Grimmsnarl, who proves to be a beast both in and out of battle.After a night of hard battling just outside of the city, they stay the night in Wyndon... where Hales learns quickly that her admiration for her Pokemon may be greater than she imagined.
Relationships: Grimmsnarl/Original Character, Nurse Joy/Pokemon, Pokemon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent. Thank god for Anonymous.  
Let me know if you want more. Smh
> 
> Some of you folk are real cowards when writing lesbians, so...
> 
> Also, Grimmsnarl is just referred to as 'Grimmsnarl' and 'it' in this, but she's female. All ladies here definitely consenting. Hair tentacle-dildos in bound. (I'm sure if you twisted it up enough it'd be fiiiine.... Grimms has a good time of getting the taste out after, though.)

Pokemon couldn't sweat, but it was clear as day that the Grimmsnarl standing before Hales had gotten it's fill of socialising and battling for the night. Everyone who'd come to the 'event'-- which was more a meeting of a handful of trainers who wanted to see how long their Pokemon could endure a free-for-all-- were starting to wind-down and say their goodbyes. Most of the trainers were feeding their Pokemon snacks, or praising them and returning them to their ball, but there was _one_ shithead who left silently, a tired Pokemon following behind. 

They'd know not to fight with sore losers like him, in the future.

Hales was one of the trainers who was feeding their Pokemon. A baggy of berries was taken from her pocket, and all she had to do was smile and raise her eyebrow at her Pokemon for it to open it's mouth expectantly. The berry was popped-in, and with a satisfying crunch, it disappeared quickly into Grimmsnarl's throat. 

"Let's get you to a Pokecenter, huh, big girl?" It didn't take much more convincing than that. The Pokemon gave a grunt and huffed through it's nose, turning in the direction of the road to the city to follow it's owner.

* * *

The place was bustling, even at this darker hour. Hales had been in Wyndon for two days and it still amazed her. She couldn't wait to put some of her earnings to use in a nice hotel with a good-enough view of the city. She'd been camping out every _other_ day, up north, so... she thought she deserved to spoil herself a little! 

Her plan was to leave Grimmsnarl with the folk at one of the Pokecenters nearby while she got the hotel room booked. It was smaller and quiet, but neither she nor her Grimmsnarl paid it any mind. The wait time would be short, and she found to her delight that a charity was helping to pay for part of her bill. Even before sending Grimmsnarl off to get treated and handing over it's Pokeball, it seemed infatuated by the nurse that came to greet them. It's tired eyes softened, blinking at the lady slowly. The tendril-like hair on it's shoulders curled-inwards, which Hales had only ever seen her Pokemon do around _her_ before. 

She... didn't know what it meant, but she'd hoped it was an affectionate tic, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

No matter! 

She gave a bright smile as she handed over Grimmsnarl's pokeball alongside a filled-out sheet with her information, and watched as the nurse took it with a cheery look and asked politely for Grimmsnarl to follow her. If Hales had thought her partner had been easy to persuade earlier, she noticed now that Grimmsnarl was even _more_ happy to ablige this lady's request. She watched as they walked down the hall and entered a private room, probably for a quick check-up. Then, believing her Pokemon to be in good hands, she left.

* * *

It'd taken a grueling amount of time to get the hotel room booked. Problems kept coming up but Hales was **_insistent _**on staying here. The only good thing to come from that whole ordeal was that finally getting to her room was so much more satisfying _and_ she had less free time before she could pick up her trusty sidekick. A queen bed, a decent view... heating, a fancy showerhead... everything she could want! Even if she knew the bed would be a little small, considering how Grimmsnarl was prone to sleeping beside her. But! That was totally fine. Aside from the stray hairs, sleeping curled-up against it was like being spooned by a big, breathing teddy bear. 

She couldn't get too comfy yet. She'd probably go out and wander to grab a small snack she and Grimmsnarl could share when they got back to the hotel together.

And finding the snack was far easier than she'd expected. Some Scorbunny-shaped biscuits with jam in the middle. They were super cute! She was holding one between her lips as she got back to the Pokecenter early to wait there. She slipped off her old, leather jacket, tying it around her waist as she took a seat on one of the cushioned benches, putting down her paper baggy of sweets while she continued to munch on her own. 

From the estimate, she'd probably have to wait here another ten minutes, so she might as well get comfy. None of the magazines provided really interested her (but she _did_ notice an odd one about a man attempting to marry his Machamp...) so she decided to scroll through her phone. Her boot tapped against the bench idly. It was the only noise in the room aside from her eating. 

\-- Or so she thought. 

As soon as her biscuit was done, she sat back and stilled herself. There was a... very faint noise coming from somewhere nearby, in the building. Hales lowered her phone to listen, looking around like it'd help any. 

The noises sounded like.... her Grimmsnarl snorting or grunting, and something else...

So she stood carefully to walk to the room she'd seen them walk into previously, noting how almost all of the other rooms had their lights off. Most of the staff must've gone home. When she gets to the door, she peeks in through the window as inconspicuously as she can.

Almost immediately her face went red and she heard herself gasp quietly. A pulse of heat ran through her veins watching her lovely Grimmsnarl, all patched-up and well taken care-of, humping the nurse against an examination table while it was pinning her arms back, holding her legs apart with it's hair and thrusting another, thicker lock of hair into her snatch like it were a makeshift penis. 

The nurse didn't seem to mind at all, grinding back against it to try and get the tendril of hair in deeper. She gasped and moaned each time the Pokemon smacked its hips against her backside, the hair moving in-time with it's thrusts. She could barely make out any words but the panting, sweaty nurse asking Grimmsnarl breathlessly to fuck her harder, and that she was close. 

Hales' eyes were glued to the scene, feeling a rush of... shame? _Excitement?_ As she watched-on. She didn't know if she wanted to look away or not, but eventually she decided it would be best if she never saw this. She'd take her biscuits and leave the building and come back when she got the text telling her to do so. 

She could feel her breath coming out just a little louder than normal, jolts of pleasure ran hot through her veins and she was suddenly hyper-aware of how her pants seemed just too tight in the crotch area... 

And also, she was wet. Just enough to make her regret ever seeing that, knowing she'd never look at her Grimmsnarl the same way. Part of her _really_ wanted to be treated that way, and she didn't trust anyone else but her big Pokemon to fulfill those needs... 

Oh, what was she saying!? She can't be thinking like this! That was her big, handsome lady. Her prized Pokemon! She couldn't even... _No_, it was just too strange. There were people who loved Pokemon in romantic or sexual ways, but she never thought she'd be one of them. She might've thought a few times before about how much she loved being held by Grimmsnarl, and how she couldn't imagine her being held like that by anyone else, but that was the extent,

Through all of her fussing, Hales didn't realise how she'd been pacing and how the time went by. Her phone buzzed in her pocket... an automated text telling her that her Pokemon was ready to be picked-up. 

She was a little anxious... what would she see when she got in there? Would they figure out that she'd been watching by how red her face was? Would she slip-up and say something weird? Oh, Arceus... 

Thankfully, she didn't think it'd raise too much suspicion if she took a few minutes to get into the Pokecenter. The nurse would just just assume she was walking there, when Hales was really trying to prepare herself for the exchange. She'd been cool and collected now, would the lady think she was acting strange? Would Grimmsnarl act strange? 

The sudden thought came to her of it still fucking the nurse when she got inside. Or... humping her against the desk, or something. As much as it should've worried her, the Pokemon trainer only found those thoughts hot. She had to stop and take a few deep breaths... 

When she did finally pull open the door, the nurse greeted her with a bright smile. Hales could see the pink on her cheeks... had she always been blushing like that? Grimmsnarl, meanwhile, was looking between the nurse that'd seen-to it and it's trainer. There was a wet patch of fur on it's thigh that Hales would've completely missed if she hadn't seen what she did.

They exchanged some awkward pleasantries before Hales was given her Pokeball back and she could leave. As she got to the door on her way out, she looked back to find Grimmsnarl right behind her, staring down at her, and the nurse in the background watching Grimmsnarl with almost a... dreamy look.

Then, they left.

* * *

On their way back to the hotel, they shared those biscuits. Grimmsnarl seemed... hungrier than usual. Hales had bought extra on account of the Pokemon's appetite and then some as leftovers, but while two of the biscuits went to the trainer, it ate all the rest. All it received was a scolding. "Hey! Bad girl!" 

The response she got in return was a quiet grunt, crumbs in Grimmsnarl's hair. Hales stopped it to wipe it off before they got into the lobby of the building, feeling curious eyes trained solely on her. It sent another pulse to her groin, which she decided to ignore lest it bring any unwanted attention. 

She could really go for getting fucked, right now, but... she put that thought away while she still had her hands pressed against Grimmsnarl's chest. Without another word, she sent her Pokemon into it's ball so she could get them both to the hotel room without trouble. 

A loud sigh came from the trainer when she finally got into her room, shutting it and hearing it lock behind her. It'd been a long day, and she was ready to get to bed. She'd leave her Pokeball on the bed while she showered for the night, letting Grimmsnarl out to check out the room in the meantime. She ... wouldn't be too long, and it'd be good for her partner to get comfy in the place it was going to be staying for the next night or so. 

The water was hot, good for easing muscles sore from a day of walking. She was even more aware now than before that her clitoris was nearly throbbing between her legs, the unease in her groin and lower-stomach only grew the closer she got to the room. But... as tempting as it was, she wouldn't touch herself. She'd kept her toy with the rest of her luggage and wouldn't be satisfied by just her own fingers. Besides, the feeling of her bud being squeezed each time she put her legs together was just fine on it's own. 

She was feeling much better after she'd bathed! The muscles in her body were relaxed, and the thought of getting into a pair of pyjamas and sliding under the thick duvet beside her right-hand Pokemon was just heavenly.

She came out of the bathroom nearly glowing, smiling bright when she saw how Grimmsnarl was licking it's fur on the bed, cozily.

"What do you think of the place?" 

She only got a grunt in response, and the image of two lidded eyes lifting to stare at her. She'd gotten used to this, though... that just seemed to be how it was. 

She walked carefully to the suitcase laid beside the bed, snatching up her clothes from within. She was used to changing in front of Grimmsnarl, but... this time, she hesitated. Hales turned her eyes to the Pokemon, who look back in return. After deciding she was just being silly, she let her towel drop to turn and face the wall, slipping underwear on before some comfy, snug shorts and a sweater. 

Ah yeah, this was the life.

When she turned around, she held out her arms as if to say 'ta-da', grinning before folding the towel and tossing it towards the hamper near the door. She was stepping into bed soon after, shooing her hairy roommate off of it so she could get under the blanket properly. As soon as Grimmsnarl deemed her amount of comfort to be satisfactory, it sat right back on the bed and curled a little closer to it's owner. 

* * *

They'd both started drifting off to sleep while watching the television so quiet it was nearly muted. It was obvious how drained the day had made them, and soon Hales found herself with her face buried in Grimmsnarl's chest, the both of them under the covers. 

She was just about asleep when she felt something move against her and heard Grimmsnarl sniff the air quietly in it's sleep. She didn't even realise it was happening, with how out-of-it she was, but it seemed that the next second her Pokemon was under the blanket fully with it's head between her legs. It sniffed her deeply, inching even closer until she could feel it's nose right against her clothed need. Apparently she'd been remembering the days events in her half-asleep state because she found out very soon that she was feeling sensitive again, and the pressure against her sensitive spot earned a small moan. 

She could still hardly be considered fully conscious, at this point. No, she _really_ jumped awake when she felt big teeth hold her in place, a thick, hot tongue pressing against her pussy. The trainer woke with a start, gasping and grinding her hips unconsciously into Grimmsnarl's mouth. Once she got her bearings, though, she called the Pokemon's name. Her tone was confused. Shocked. Pleased... and her voice was breathy. 

Grimmsnarl took this (and the tightening of Hales' legs around it's jaw and neck and the way Hales reached down to tug at it's hair) as it's trainer wanting more from it, so it continued to press it's tongue against her and rub like it was trying to break through the thin cloth in the way. 

More confused noises came from Hales, including halfhearted attempts at telling her Pokemon that this was a bad idea, but the thing wouldn't be hearing it. 

After feeling the tongue grind against her another moment, the Pokemon rose-up on it's knees, tossing the blanket to the side and licking it's exposed fangs, staring at it's trainer hungrily. Hales' eyes were wide but foggy, legs squeezing together and hips thrusting up to keep some of that friction against her arousal. Her eyelids lowered, spreading her legs slowly as an invitation for her beautiful creature to keep this up.

She knew it was wrong, but she needed it so badly... she _knew _her Grimmsnarl wanted it too. 

"Come on, big girl..." She moaned quietly, "I know you know how to fuck a lady hard..." She'd never know why the Pokemon was more inclined to taking a sexual role that males of it's species would rather take, but she didn't care. 

The Grimmsnarl was so easily-persuaded today, it seemed... but the promise of a hot woman cumming for it was more than enough reason for that. 

It's hands went straight to her sweater, a fiery look in it's eye as it tore the thing apart just to see it's owner nearly bare. Meanwhile, it was starting to hump Hales hard and fast, feeling her hot pussy against it's own crotch even through the shorts she was wearing. It was fascinated by the way Hales' boobs bounced with each sharp thrust of it's hips, and Hales was arching her back off the mattress and trying to find her voice. The sound was caught in her throat... 

She wasn't even naked, and nothing was in her, but the way she felt Grimmsnarl's body rock against her entrance and clit was enough to get her panting. "G-Grimms...!" She whined, hands moving from clutching the sheets to clutching the Grimmsnarl's arms and digging-in. The Pokemon was even starting to get noisier now, too, bellowing in a way that sent a hot flash of anxiety about getting caught through Hales' body which only managed to make her hornier. 

She hardly even realised the hair creeping up her legs with how hard the Pokemon was rocking against her, making her shake and her breaths catch each time. She eventually had to brace once hand against the headrest to make sure she didn't get hurt. 

Black strands wrapped around her ankles tightly, pulling her legs up so they were bent at the knee on either side of Grimmsnarl's waist. There was other hair attempting to grab at Hales, as well. They left her hands free, but wrapped around her chest to squeeze her tits and perk them up a little more. Some hair wrapped tight around her waist to keep the trainer flush against the Pokemon's crotch, and a few more locks began to slip under the thin material of Hales' panties and shorts. 

She cried-out with a moan when she felt a thick grouping of hair slide into her pussy, and it began pounding her even faster than the way their host was thrusting. 

Oh Arceus, it was all too much--

Hales' legs strained to close-together, feeling herself on the brink of climax already. "_Holy shit..._" She let out an even longer, more desperate moan when instead of thrusting, the Grimmsnarl began to press gently, though fairly quickly, against Hales' clit. 

To her surprise, she even felt heat coming from the Pokemon's groin. They were both enjoying this...

It hit her quick. Too quick. The only warning was a sudden surge of pleasure in her cunt before her hips were twitching and she was gasping shakily, cumming on the beast servicing her so well. It's breathing got harder when it realised what'd happened, groaning slowly from somewhere deep in it's throat. Hales could feel the hair around her arms and waist tighten, but she was allowed to move her legs and stretch out... only for her to continue clinging with them to Grimmsnarl's hips while she felt that it wasn't slowing in it's movements. At this point, she was still sensitive. It was overwhelming!

She couldn't hide the disappointment she felt when the hair she'd been fucked by was quickly made absent, only to note through her daze that Grimmsnarl was eyeing her crotch and sniffing the air. She squirmed as she felt the Pokemon's groin leave her own, feeling even more heat in her cheeks once she noticed it was laser-guided straight to crouching down on it's hands and knees between her legs again. This time, Hales let out a whine when she felt the nose press-up against her, and she attempted to rub against it. To no avail, though, as the hair binding her was stronger than she'd realised. 

"Grimms... you've been so good to me..." She trailed off before she could tell it that it didn't have to do this any more, knowing full well that her dear Pokemon was doing this more for itself than Hales alone. 

Each time she thought the heat and pleasure in her would start dispersing, the Pokemon did something else to bring it back. The treatment was nearly unbearable, leaving her twitching and gasping at every hot breath and little movement. 

Grimmsnarl decided it would be merciful with the shorts in it's way this time. Rather than tearing into them, it sent more hair to grab the trainer's legs again and elevate them by the ankles just a little more than two feet off the bed. It used it's hand to pull her shorts and panties some of the way up, not caring to take them off completely before burying it's head between her legs and sniff her close again, it's tongue plunging deep into Hales' wet, used hole. The woman let out a withering cry, trying to say her Pokemon's name again before she was reduced only to breathing heavily and gasping at this treatment.

Grimmsnarl wasted no time, rubbing it's mouth all over it's owner's pussy and licking her up and down and eating her out like a champ. It seemed to enjoy the taste of this quite a lot, and Hales' sounds and quivering was just the cherry on top. It was completely cleaning her out... and maybe it was trying to provide some relief for her, thinking the licks would keep her from being sore in any way.

It would've been charming if Hales didn't feel ready to pass out. 

Her whole body jerked when the tongue flicked against her clit, rubbing the underside gently. Her moans started gaining some volume again, and she could feel her pleasure starting to climb again...

Only for Grimmsnarl to slow to a stop. Hales' legs were released back to the bed with a thud and the Pokemon crawled over it's master. The look in it's eyes was still hungry, but adoring, and it blinked slowly in the affectionate way Hales was used to. 

She tried to look a little more lively, offering a smile... only for it to be replaced completely with what was nearly a squeak that made Grimmsnarl's big ears perk up, mouth on one of the trainer's tits. That big, hot tongue was roaming all over her chest, eventually just lapping at her breasts to watch them jiggle and bounce while still trapped in the hair. 

It was so hot.. the room, her body and the idea that this was even happening. She hoped they'd be able to do this again... as odd as it was and as bad as it would be to tell anyone, she wanted her Grimmsnarl to have her like this all the time. She wondered if it would wear a strap-on, if she bought it.

Her leg slid between the Pokemon's, having been moving them without realising. She drew-up her leg without thinking, feeling her knee press right into the heat she'd felt from the Pokemon's snatch moments before. She might've moved the limb away if Grimmsnarl hadn't grunted and twitched, grabbing hold of the leg with a hand to keep it in place. 

It's focus went from it's trainer's bosom to her face, licking and nipping her jaw as it grunt and groaned, thrusting it's hips to rub against the knee pressed to it's own well-concealed arousal. All the information Hales could take in was the sweet look she was being given from her trusted partner, and how wet her leg was getting as Grimmsnarl rubbed-up on her. 

It came shortly after, bellowing low and loudly and gnashing it's teeth. Hales almost snapped out of her stupor, thinking it was going to bite her neck and seriously hurt her. Thankfully, it had far more control than she'd imagined.

Once the Pokemon had been satisfied finally, it rest it's head against Hales' chest, breathing deeply like it were sleeping. The hair started to retract from the body below it, finally starting to let them both wind-down.

In another moment, it would crawl off to the side and thud back down onto the bed beside Hales, leaving her to awkwardly pull up her shorts and panties, feeling how wet and slobbery she was. She could shower again in the morning, but for now, she was far too tired. She tossed-off her ripped sweater to grab another from the ground, only barely regretting the loss of her old one, and she salvaged the cast-aside blankets to pull up over them both.

As she did so, he ran her finger along the wetness on her knee and brought it up to her mouth, sucking on it while pressing her face against her Pokemon. The Grimmsnarl gave a tired grunt, moving once to lick the top of Hales' head a few times before it stopped moving all-together... and began to snore peacefully.


	2. A Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this new relationship comes some new behaviour from our girl Grimms.
> 
> (This is a bit shorter, not primarily focused on smut)

They were back on the road again, heading down south to get back home and camping here and there along the way. The _best_ thing about having a good Grimmsnarl on your team was that they would ward-off any curious or territorial Pokemon, and it seemed that the Bulk-Up Pokemon Hales had with her now had only gotten even more protective. 

Which she didn't mind one bit!

A dominant Pokemon like that knew how to make their presence known, so it and Hales could have as much fun as they wanted without worrying about anything coming close. Each night they'd been camping out, the pair got up to a lot, as if they were making-up for lost time. Turns out that Grimmsnarl took a liking to using the dildo on it's trainer... and has a bit of a cruel streak, sometimes leaving Hales to go eat just as the trainer's about to cum.

And also... that tongue is _legendary_. 

Thankfully, it was thoughtful enough to always get it's trainer where it needed to be... even if it took some time. On the night it'd edged Hales and left her, it came back into the tent to curl up tight against her, and in the morning the trainer was awoken to the feeling of a big hand between her legs, rubbing her neglected pussy from the night before until Hales shook against the finger on her clit and moaned-out, left speechless by the climax that had been a long time coming. 

_This_ night, however, they were camped just outside of a forest. They'd be home soon... but the trainers the both of them met and fought with along the way helped keep them interested and on their toes. 

Grimmsnarl had been focused on the treeline in the distance all night, it's ears perked to show it was attentive and alert. Hales was almost worried... before she remembered the way she'd seen her partner Pokemon toss a big, full-grown Machamp during a battle and was at ease again. Still, it was odd to see. She ended-up approaching the thing just as the sun was starting to set, eating curry from a metal bowl. She knew Grimmsnarl could smell it as she got closer, because it's nose started to twitch.

The Pokemon's pink eyes turned to Hales once they were beside each other and the human was leaning against it's arm, focus switching between the distant forest and the face of her Pokemon above her. 

She _also_ had a mouthful of rice, and she offered-up a sausage with a little '_mm?_' 

As dark and brooding as the Grimmsnarl might've wanted to look.... it couldn't resist a good sausage, dipping it's head lower to close it's front teeth around it before it was upright again. It tilt it's head back to have the treat fall further into it's mouth before it's internal set of teeth began chewing and grinding it up.

Which-- by the way-- Hales didn't think was _really_ as scary to see as most trainers did. 

She laughed, spooning another bit of curry into her mouth with a bright grin. 

Once she'd swallowed that and wiped her lip with a napkin, she spoke-up. "What's got your attention, Grimms?" 

The Pokemon grunted and tilted it's head forward like it were gesturing, the hair on it's shoulders and down it's back curling and shifting readily.

Hales still couldn't see the problem, but... wasn't this where most of the Impidimp in Galar were? 

As if Grimmsnarl had read her mind, it stood tall with it's head in the air and bellowed loudly, in a very intimidating way... as hot as the scene was, Hales had been standing too close and was shaken to the core. If she'd been in battle against this larger-than-average mon, she didn't doubt her defences would be lowered and she'd be shocked into inaction!

It was dead silent afterwards, though. Hales looked back to the forest, now forgetting about the curry in her hands completely. The only noise was that of bug Pokemon in the grass. 

Suddenly, a light... then a few dull, pink shapes... then more lights, then more shapes. Suddenly Hales understood. A gang of Impidimp and Morgrem were waiting like they wanted to ambush the two! There didn't appear to be any Grimmsnarl with them to lead the group, but then again, looks could be deceiving. 

Sure, Grimmsnarl could take on one or two Pokemon on it's own... but nearly a dozen!?

Granted, they all looked like pipsqueaks compared to Hales' very own. 

"Grimms.... maybe we should find somewhere else to camp..." She was obviously bothered by the way the group was sizing them up, but Grimmsnarl only snorted and gave a vicious snarl.

None of the other Pokemon seemed to know what to do, either. It was reminiscent of a showdown from an old western movie... 

Before long, two of the Impidimp broke away and came closer with their funny little walk. Grimmsnarl tensed immediately, grabbing Hales and pulling her in front of it's body. The two scouts paused, then looked back to their gang for some sort of answer, only to shrug and keep prowling towards the camp. 

Everything happened very quickly, then. Hales felt a grip around her waist that was so possessive she'd only ever felt it when the both of them were going at it. Then Grimmsnarl tugged her pants down and she gasped loudly, dropping her curry (how disappointing...) Before the Impidimp could get any closer, Grimmsnarl had forced it's trainer to the ground, the arm around her waist lifting her behind up while her head dangled and her arms grasped desperately for the grass below. "G-Grimms, this isn't the--!" She couldn't get out another word before her Pokemon was rocking it's groin into hers, and she nearly yipped. 

The movement and roughness alone sent a pang of heat to her pussy, and she was starting to gasp and pant the more Grimmsnarl grinded and smacked against her. When she raised here head she caught a glimpse of the Impidimp for the briefest moment before another thrust rocked into her and she was limp again, deciding to clutch onto Grimmsnarl's arm with one of her own.

The Pokemon grew loud, much louder than it usually was when they normally had their fun. Another bellow and growl, and Hales could feel a strand of hair sneak between her folds to press again and again against her clit. Her whole body shook, breathing hard as the slamming from behind grew more frequent and she finally came with a cry.

Grimmsnarl wasn't finished there, though, slowing after a few more thrusts to narrow it's eyes at the Impidimp gang. Just as Hales thought she was getting a break, she whined as Grimmsnarl picked her up into it's arms and tossed her over her shoulder. She blushed vividly when she realised how her red bottom and wet cunt were just being put on display. She could feel Grimmsnarl sniff at it, giving a lick that made her twitch before it had focused again on the runts it was trying to... express it's dominance to? 

Somehow, the gang got the idea. Maybe they'd already been intimidated before and this was just the icing on the cake. Some of the Morgrem at the treeline began making a distant screeching noise, and the two Impidimp turned and rejoined the group quickly. 

Something even larger lurked in the bushes behind them, it'd been too dark to see... but the face of another Grimmsnarl poked-up, eyes narrowing. The other Pokemon surrounded it as if waiting for it's directions... only for it to turn away. They all followed close behind, disappearing back into the forest gladly.

Hales' Grimmsnarl gave a triumphant huff, seeming to revel in how well it's tactic worked. The human it was holding over it's shoulder was feeling a little dizzy and had _no_ idea how that little... _display_ managed to save the two of them from a whole heap of trouble. Still... the feeling of getting rocked like that so suddenly and roughly, being shown-off like a prize, made Hales' cheeks darken and her legs squeeze together. She began rubbing her hands up and down the hair wrapped around Grimmsnarl's back, biting her lip.

"Hey... Grimms?" She waggled her bottom a little, trying to get the attention of her bulky beast once more. "Just one more time before we go to bed, huh? What do you say?"

Grimmsnarl's response.... was to lean down and start eating the dropped, neglected curry off of the ground. 

Hales just gave a disappointed sigh. 


End file.
